Tanyahontas Mousekewitz (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is the second movie spoof of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Gallery fievelgoeswest8.jpg|Tanya Mousekewz as Pocahontas Justin_Captain_of_NIMH.jpg|Justin as John Smith Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Governor Ratcliffe Tom Cat.png|Tom as Meeko Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Jerry as Flit Spike in Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars!.jpg|Spike as Percy char_17039.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Chief Powhatan Mrs_Mulch.jpg|Mrs. Mulch as Grandmother Willow Miss Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy as Nakoma Starkiller-Walls.jpg|Starkiller (Galen Marek) as Kocoum Uncle Grandpa (series).jpg|Uncle Grandpa as Keketa WhiffattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Whiff as Thomas Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Wiggins DonaldandDouglaswithnameboards.png|Donald and Douglas as Ben and Lon (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Tanya Mousekewitz - Microsoft Mary *Justin - Microsoft Sam *Jenner - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Tom - Radar Overseer Scotty *Jerry - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Spike - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Papa Mousekewitz - Microsoft Mike *Mrs. Mulch - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Miss Kitty Mouse - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Starkiller - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Whiff - Radar Overseer Scotty *Duncan - Robosoft 3 *Donald and Douglas - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) and Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Narrator - Microsoft Mike (+10) Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tanya Mousekewitz - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Justin - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Jenner - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Jerry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Spike - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Papa Mouskewitz - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Mrs. Mulch - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Miss Kitty Mouse - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Starkiller - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Grandpa Lou - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Whiff - Juan Loquendo V1 *Duncan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Donald and Douglas - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) Soundtrack *"The Virginia Company" - Chorus (plays in the intro) *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood (Rayman 1) (plays during the storm and when Justin rescues Whiff) *"The Virginia Company (Reprise)" - Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays after Justin rescues Whiff) *"Steady As The Beating Drum (Main Title)" - Chorus (plays during the Main Title) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Papa Mousekewitz and Uncle Grandpa have a chat) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz is seen) *09 - Flight of the Mosquito (Rayman 1) (plays when Miss Kitty Mouse has a chat with Tanya Mousekewitz) *44 - Creepy Clowns (Rayman 1) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz and Miss Kitty Mouse dive in and go swimming with Tom and Jerry) *24 - Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when a meeting begins with Papa Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tom, Jerry, and Miss Kitty Mouse) *"Steady As the Beating Drum (Reprise)" - Russell Means (plays when Papa Mousekewitz shows Tanya Mousekewitz the sea) *16 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz is given a reward) *"Just Around The Riverbend" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz sails along the river with Tom and Jerry) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz, Tom, and Jerry are alone and meet up with Mrs. Mulch) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (plays when Mrs. Mulch sings to Tanya Mousekewitz) *26 - Rocking up the Mountains (Rayman 1) (plays when the ship approaches and arrives at its goal) *38 - Deep in the Caves (Rayman 1) (plays when the characters go to find the gold) *40 - Lurking in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when Papa Mousekewitz begins to tell the story) *The Great Gate and Native Fortress (Crash Bandicoot 1) (plays when a special mission is about to begin) *Hurricos (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Jenner and his guards arrive to make a new town) *Classroom Chaos (Cut) (Crash Bandicoot 5: Crash Twinsanity) (plays when Spike pursues Tom and Jerry in every scene) *"Mine, Mine, Mine" - David Ogden Stiers, Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays when the work begins and finishes to start a new town) *Carrot Henge Mystery and Forgotten Woods (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) (plays when Justin is lost) *Training (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Justin and Tanya Mousekewitz meet each other) *Visitors From Outer Space (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Jenner orders his minions to arm themselves) *Cookie Race (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when the war begins) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) (plays when Jenner tells Whiff to find Justin) *Toy Palace (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays at the village when Papa Mousekewitz warns everyone about the savages coming) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz and Justin have a talk) *"Colors of the Wind" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz, Justin, Tom, and Jerry sing) *Toasty (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Jenner's guards have a talk) *Ice Cavern (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Duncan informs Jenner that he is okay) *Beat It (Michael Jackson) (plays when Donald and Douglas listen to some music) *Count Dooku (Calm) (Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (plays when Jenner gets a plan and tells his minions to arm themselves) *Skelos Badlands (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Papa Mousekewitz tells Tanya Mousekewitz not to go off on her own all the time) *Buzz's Dungeon (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when Miss Kitty Mouse tries to talk with Tanya Mousekewitz and goes to warn everyone) *Summer Forest (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Justin and Tanya Mousekewitz meet again) *21 - Fear of Heights (Rayman 1) (plays when Starkiller enters to find Tanya Mousekewitz and finds and chats with Miss Kitty Mouse) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (Reprise) (plays when Mrs. Mulch sings to Tanya Mousekewitz, Tom, Jerry, and Justin) *41 - Party at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Mrs. Mulch, Tanya Mousekewitz, Justin, Tom, and Jerry are having a chat) *Shady Oasis (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Donald and Douglas begin to search for Justin) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the war is about to begin and when Tanya Mousekewitz tries to confess to Papa Mousekewitz) *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Donald, Douglas, and Whiff are searching the woods for Justin) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Donald, Douglas, Whiff, and Justin reunite and talk) *031 - Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Justin and Jenner argue) *059 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz warns Miss Kitty Mouse about the war starting) *014 - The Fairy Glade ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the camp site with Justin, Donald, Douglas, and Whiff talking) *101 - Boss Biditank ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jenner tells Whiff not to lose sight of Justin) *010 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Miss Kitty Mouse warns Starkiller about poor Tanya Mousekewitz) *009 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Justin, Tanya Mousekewitz, and Mrs. Mulch have a chat) *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Tom, Jerry, and Spike begin to fight) *Doctor Shemp (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when the war begins) *008 - The Teensie Circle (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mrs. Mulch begins to tell a story) *038 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 2 (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz, Justin, Tom, Jerry, and Spike leave) *Romance (Go!Animate) (plays when Justin and Tanya Mousekewitz begin kissing each other) *Darth Vader (Action) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Justin and Starkiller battle during a lightsaber duel) *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Whiff shot and killed Starkiller) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays after Whiff killed Starkiller and left) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz leaves sadly) *052 - Globox's House ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the meeting in the village) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Miss Kitty Mouse tries to comfort poor Tanya Mousekewitz) *002 - Prologue ~ A Ray of Hope (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz and Justin have a talk) *"If I Never Knew You" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz and Justin sing) *22 - Blazing Brass (Rayman 1) (plays when Whiff warns everyone what had happened) *"Savages (Part 1)" - David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when Jenner and his minions plan to kill poor Justin) *034 - The Bayou ~ The Pirate Base (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mrs. Mulch tells Tanya Mousekewitz what to do) *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz finally knows what to do) *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz hurries to save Justin) *"Savages (Part 2)" - Judy Kuhn, David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when the characters are about to kill Justin) *024 - The Marshlands (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz tells everyone that she loves Justin) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz's friends and father release Justin) *062 - In Jano's Jaws ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jenner turns on his minions and demands them to kill Justin) *064 - Psycho Spider (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jenner plans to kill Justin and Tanya Mousekewitz) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (plays when Justin is shot) *053 - Riding the Shell (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jenner's minions tie him up) *072 - Into the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jenner's minions load up the ship and lock Jenner into Jail) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Papa Mousekewitz gives the necklace back to Tanya Mousekewitz, when Tanya Mousekewitz and Justin thank each other and bid each other goodbye, when the ship leaves, and at the ending scene) *"Colors of the Wind (End Title)" - Vanessa Williams (plays at Part One of the Ending Credits) *"If I Never Knew You (End Title)" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays at Part Two of the Ending Credits) What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit5.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and sabrhit6.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav at reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav at reverse) *L_SABER_1.wav (mixed with L_SABER.wav at reverse) Scenes *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 1 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 2 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 3 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 4 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 5 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 6 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 7 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 8 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 9 (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 10 (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 11 (Francais) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 12 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 13 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 14 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 15 (English) Trivia *Whiff will be pulling Emily's three coal cars and Edward's three flatbeds throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Duncan will be pulling two blue and yellow coaches and a caboose throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Donald and Douglas will be pulling a long freight train with nine freight cars and a caboose throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Tanya Mousekewitz will be wearing a pink bikini and her clothes from Fievel's American Tails and An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West and can can dress from An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Miss Kitty Mouse will be wearing a blue bikini and her purple coat, blue gloves, dancing dress, and shoes from The Great Mouse Detective throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Starkiller will carry two lightsabers, such a light blue lightsaber and a yellow lightsaber throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. Since Starkiller's light blue lightsaber in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2, his yellow lightsaber in his left hand, will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Justin will be carrying a purple lightsaber that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs